Implantable pulse generators (IPGs) such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), which are used in the treatment of cardiac conditions, and neuromodulators or neurostimulators, which are used in chronic pain management or the actuation and control of other body systems, commonly include a hermetically sealed housing, feedthrough pins, and a connector assembly that is enclosed in a header. Electrical stimulation originating in the housing is led to the connector assembly through feedthrough pins. The connector assembly serves to transmit electrical signals out of the IPG and to a lead electrically connected to the connector assembly, the lead transmitting electrical signals between the IPG and patient tissue. Certain IPGs are further adapted to sense tissue activity, such as intrinsic heart activity, of a patient.
The connector assembly of an IPG generally includes a wide range of components including, without limitation, lead connectors, feedthrough pins, and conductors for coupling the lead connectors to the feedthrough pins. The header may further house an antenna for enabling wireless communication between the electrical circuitry of the IPG and external computing devices. Such computing devices may be used, among other things, to configure settings of the IPG, to perform tests and other diagnostics of IPG components, and to collect performance data that is measured and stored by the IPG during operation.
With the quantity and size of components maintained within the header, space is at a premium and critical components, such as lead connectors, are often given priority over antennas with regards to header space. As a result of such space limitations, antennas for use in IPGs are often limited in their length and communication capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods directed to antennas suitable for use within the limited space of an IPG header.